Akaseisui
Akaseisui (lit. Red Water) is the Captain of the Soul Guild. He is aware of almost everything that goes on in Soul Society. Appearance Akaseisui is a tall man with long red hair. He has long side burns and a part in his hair in the front. As a member of the Soul Guild, he wears a customary lavendar/purple hakama and hyori with a white cloak over it. He carries his Zanpakuto at his hip and carries a baige satchel across his back. Personality He is quite gentle and calm. He has a soft spot for children, as he took Nenjufujin of the streets. He has a liking to rare teas and listens to jazz music daily. His true outlook on life has yet to been determined, mostly by him. Akaseisui also wants to do the best for Soul Society and understood the full effect to Aizen's plans. He went as far as to assist former Shinigami and Vizard, Keigai Honrui by sharing all information he could gather on Aizen. Akaseisui also understood Aizen's plans and his ture intentions shortly after the Hollowfication incident but didn't try to reveal Aizen for a fear of being dubbed as a traitor and targeted by his fellow Captain. Abilites * He has abilities that are standard amongst most Shinigami and abilities that are for his job as an Information Gatherer and Documenter. Shunpo- As a Captain, he is skilled in the art of Shunpo and can move fast without the notice of most people. Kido Practioner- He is skilled at using Kido and can even use High leveled Kido to a great extent. Do to his Zanpakuto's non-offensive nature he uses Kido often. Information Gathering- He is skilled at Information gathering and Catalonging. He keeps detailed files on all Arrancar that have come in contact with the Shinigami. Swordsmanship- He is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto, but has been seen rarely fighting with it. Zanpakuto Akaseisui's Zanpakuto is called Toshokan (lit. Library). It is sealed as a regular katana with a circular gaurd and brown handle. The blade is flat and relativley sharp. The release phrase is Haito goshujin Chishiki (lit. Share you Knowledge!). Shikai- In Shikai, Toshokan becomes a small blue orb. The orb is Akaseisui's personal catalog of all information that he has learned and what the Soul Guild has aquired. By touching the orb, he can bring up knowledge on almost anything in the Soul Societies history. ---- Shikai Abilties Reiatsu Ganshiki- Toshokan will release a raidant reaitsu discharge and be able to sense the amounts of Reiatsu that an enemy, ally, etc has. Jinchigyou (lit. Knowledge Seeker) - Toshokan will summon up a body of a past Soul Society Shinigami that will fight for a short period of time. ---- Bankai- In Bankai, Toshokan becomes Hiroi Toshokan (lit. Vast Library). In Bankai, Hiroi Toshokan changes its shape. It goes from a blue orb, to a brown book with multiple designs and signs of aging. Bankai Abilities Mugen Tayori (lit. Infinite Information)- Hiroi Toshokan will steadilty pass through its pages, showing information on anything that Akaseisui needs. (This means strategies, battle information, etc.) Hanashi (lit. Story)- Akaseisui will merge his reiatsu to the book and transmit the information to his target. The massive over load of information on practically everything will cause hallucinations, illusions, and fatigue. Trivia * His Zanpakuto is not a fighting type, so he relys on Kido in battle. Category:Characters